


A brand new second chance

by Lolax74



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Post-Season/Series 03A, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolax74/pseuds/Lolax74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Daisy must travel in a parallel universe to find the other them and stop Hydra from destroy the world. Things get complicated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry for every bad writing or mistakes.

Prologue

This was the only chance they had, really. Hydra has a new weapon and they are treating to destroy the whole city. Fitz and Simmons had found a way to stop them but this way was very out of the book, like other universe out of the book.  
Because of the Kree blood, Coulson and Daisy were the only one who could go through a portal from a parallel universe, find the other them and discover the device that could stop Hydra. They had a week to find the others them, convince them to trust them and find the device that, according to Fitz-Simmons predictions, should be in a Hydra compound on the universe B. They did not have lots of information but they trust the Coulson and Daisy (or Skye or whatever she call herself in the other universe) from the other side to help them.  
So, Coulson and Daisy were in the transportation chamber. They look at each other just nodding, then, they look at the rest of the team that was on the other side of the glass. They were ready. Everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Universe B – Coulson’s life

The workday was too long, like every other workday. It was pass 10 pm at the Triskelion and Coulson was finally ready to leave his office. He was tired while leaving the building but he decided to go for a walk and having a drink at the usual pub near his home that was, conveniently, not far away from his office since, most of the night he was there till late. 

He entered the pub.  
“Hi Claire” he said to the waitress behind the counter.  
“Hi Phil, long day?”  
“Yes but still ready to save the world”  
“Good for us! The usual?”  
“Yes please”

The waitress gave him a scotch leaving him to the rerun of the football match on the tv in a corner. He wasn’t really a sport guy but sometime a match and a scoth was enough to unwind.  
And indeed he was unwinding when he sense someone sitting just next to him on the counter.

“Buy you a drink?” the young woman sitting next to him asked.  
He looked at her trying to assest the situation “Since you followed me from my office I think I should buy you a drink, you know, for the effort” he replied.  
“You are good, I thought I was smart….”  
“You are but I am better” he said smiling and flirting a little “So, I am in danger?”  
“You? No, not really. I was just looking for you”  
“Why?”  
“I need your help”  
He looked at her very intensely “Who are you?”  
“My name is Daisy and, like I said, I need your help but…..I need to tell you something and it will be outside the box…”  
“I live outside the box!”

She was smiling remembering something that her Coulson said to her long time ago “Ok, let’s get a table, it’s not something that we want to let know around”.  
He took her in a corner table where they could talk without interruption. He also ordered two scotch for them. In the next 20 minutes Daisy just talked. She told him everything she could, not wanting to reveal everything that happens in the other universe, not about Loki, not about Hydra in Shield, not about TAHITI, not about the inhumans. She asked some things to him to understand the biggest difference in his life. In this universe he did not die. He survive the battle of New York but he was badly injured and he was now a top agent at the Triskelion, mostly doing desk job also if he was now in good shape. When she finished he did not said anything.

“You are all right?” she asked “I know it’s a lot to trust but…”  
“I trust you” he said.  
“You do?”  
“Yes. I don’t know why, I probably should not…but I trust you”  
“Ok, good, then we should make a plan and find out where Hydra compoud could be”  
“I have some ideas where to look but it’s very late….”  
“Yes, sorry, I just jumped here and I know that you have had probably a long day and….”  
“Have you a place to go?” he asked.  
“No, not really. I am kind of new in town but I will find a place…”  
“Nonsense. You will stay at my home. It’s just around the corner. It’s not big but you will be just fine…”  
“Wow Phil, you invite me at your home after just one drink…..I am not that easy….” She could not help to tease him but he went serious “I am kidding, sorry, I didn’t mean to embarass you. Sorry…”  
“No, it’s ok. I assume that your Phil is more loose around women”  
“Well I don’t know really how much you two are different…it’s complicated…”  
“It always is…..”  
“Yes, I suppose it is”

They left the pub and went to his appartment. Daisy was very curious about his home. The apartment was clean and elegant but also comfy and homey. There was a living room with a kitchen in the corner, a bathroom and a large bedroom. Daisy could also see a large balcony with a good view of the city and the Triskelion. On the wall there were some good paintings while on the bookshelf there were some pictures. A young Coulson at the academy, an older woman, probably his mother, a picture with him and Fury in a very official situation, maybe his latest promotion. Daisy was thrilled to find a picture of him and May.  
“Is May fine in your universe?” he asked.  
“Yes, yes, of course. You two are still friend. Are you in this world?” she asked.  
“Yes, we are. I wish I could see her more often but when she get married she moved to New York so we talk mostly by phone…it’s not the same as before, when we were in the same team but she has a family so….”  
“She has a family? Like a child or something?”  
“Yes, May and Andrew have two children, a girl ten and a boy eight. They are happy”

Coulson sensed that something was different with May in the other universe so he didn’t ask more.

“I will found something for you to sleep in. You can use the bathroom first. I am going to prepare the bedroom for you. I will sleep in the couch”  
“No, I don’t want to take the bed from you…”  
“It’s ok, the couch it’s fine”

She went to the bathroom thinking about the absurdity of the situation. When she went out she found him standing next to the couch with a blanket.

“The bedroom it’s ready. I left a t-shirt and some short for you”  
“Thanks, really, you are the best. Goodnight Phil”  
"Night Daisy"

He smiled and she went to the bedroom closing the door.  
He change for the night and he lays on the couch wondering how this situation could be more strange.


	3. Chapter 3

Universe B – Skye’s life

Skye was working in her van. It was a hot night in LA and without AC in the van the temperature was hotter. She decides to leave the van parked in the street looking for something cold to drink. She went out for no more then 10 minutes and when she went back she saw someone next to her van that was trying to look inside. She was immediately worried because she knew that some government agencies were looking for her because of her latest work with the Rising Tide, probably to put her in jail. She grabs a piece of metal for the garbage bin next to her and she went silent at the van. When she was close enough to the man she hit him in the head.

Coulson awoke with one of the strongest headache in his life. He opened his eyes to find himself tied up in Skye’s van with the young woman looking at him.  
“Who are you? Why you were looking for me?” she asked.

“I……my name is Phil….”  
“You are with the FBI or the CIA?”  
“FBI?....no…..I was just looking for your help”  
“My help? For what?”  
“I need to find something and I know you can help me”  
“I am not here to help you and I don’t know you”  
“Yes, that’s true but I need you to listen to me”

He started telling the whole story, almost, and she was listening with attention looking at him with great interest.

“You don’t know me but you know a lot of things about me” she said.  
“I told you why. You have a lot in common with my Daisy….my Skye”  
“Your Skye?”  
“Yes, the Skye from my universe….”  
“And why I should trust you?”  
“Because that is what we do, trust each other”  
“Well Phil, I am not your Skye…..but I trust you”  
She untied him and he did a pained noise.  
“I am sorry for your head. I need to be careful…there is a lot of people interested in my work in the wrong way”  
“That’s ok, I understand your situation….”  
“Ok Phil, what we are looking for?”  
“An Hydra base were there should be in the inside some projects that I need to take”  
“Have you some clues?”  
“Look at this information. My people put this together before I went here” he handed here some piece of papers written by Fitz and Simmons.

She started immediately to work at her PC with a look of concentration in her face. Coulson was silent next to her, charmed by her presence because it was a long time from the last time he had the chance to work so close to her.

“Ok Phil, I started a query looking from some information. It will need some time. I think we should sleep some hours or I will be no use in the morning”  
“Oh, yes, sorry, it’s late….I am going to find a place where to sleep….”  
“You can sleep here…..I mean….it’s not a grand hotel but there is enough space to roll out a second sleeping bag next to mine…..and, to be honest….I prefer to keep an eye on you….as I said, there is a lot of people that is looking for me….I don’t want to bring more attention around my van”  
“Ok, the sleeping bag it’s fine”  
They move some stuff around the van to have some space and Skye gave to him a sleeping bag. They lay down next to each other.  
“So Phil, you are a lucky guy”  
“Lucky?”  
“Yes, I don’t usually let strangers sleep in my van….but there is something about you…I don’t know…”  
“I think it’s because we know each other, also if in another universe….do you think it’s strange?”  
“Yes….but I feel safe…..I hope I am not going to regret this….”  
“Trust me, I will never hurt you”  
“Ok” she was looking at him with such intensity that Coulson had to find a distraction “So Skye, you sleep in this van every night?”  
“Not every night. Sometime some friends let me sleep in their house”  
“Good. Have you lots of friends?”  
“Some. Why, are you preoccupied that I am alone? I can take care of myself”  
“I know, also my Skye is very resourceful, she is very smart and strong and she is a great hacker…just like you…”  
“She seems very good indeed. You two are together?”  
“Together? No, no, we are just friends….you know, it’s complicated”  
“It always is”  
“Yes, I suppose you are right”  
She was silent for a bit “Ok Phil, it’s late, let’s try to sleep”  
“Goodnight Skye”  
“Night Phil, sleep well”

She lays on the sleeping bag wondering how this situation could be more strange.


	4. Chapter 4

Universe B – Coulson’s life

Daisy woke up after a good night of sleep. Coulson’s bed was very confortable. She went to the other room to find Coulson in slacks, t-shirt and barefoot in the kitchen, cooking something with a very good smell.

“Good morning” she said almost startling him.  
“Hi. Have you slept well?”  
“Yes, thank you. Have you? Sleeping on the couch it’s not the best…”  
“My couch is just fine….thanks. Are you hungry?”  
“I am always hungry when you cook”  
“I cook a lot for you, in the other universe?”  
“Sometimes. You are very careful with me, you pamper my a lot”  
He was silent for some seconds and then asked “In your universe….are we a couple?”  
“A couple? No, not really, we are just good friends”  
“Friends….ok, that’s good”  
“Yes, it is”  
They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the breakfast. Coulson could not help to watch her in his dress, trying not to be too obvious.  
“So Phil, what is your plan for today?”  
“I was thinking that you could come in my office with me. I have some resources there and we could ask for help from some of my people, see what we could find”  
“Ok, sounds like a plan. I will be ready in ten”  
“Ok”

They left the apartment and they went to the Triskelion. His office was large, with a very big window that offers an amazing view of the whole city. He had a secretary and every people they encountered in the halls greeted him almost with reverence. She could not help to think that in her universe he was the Director of Shield and he was well respected from everyone but that Shield was very small compared to this one. Here he was an important man at the top of his agency, with a lot more resources, money and manpowers. Maybe this Coulson was more happy then the other, having achieve a lifetime goal of being the best in his job. They sat on his desk and he offers her a laptop to work.

“You have access of a lot of Shield resource from here. Try to see if there is something usefull”

They started working and they were silent for a long time. Coulson went in and out from his room, often going to some of his people looking for more information, documents and upgrade. It was hours late when he realize that it was lunch time.

“Let’s go grab some lunch”  
She agreed immediately and they went to a little restaurant just in front of the building.  
“So Skye, tell me more about your life, about the other me” he asked.  
“I am not sure if it’s wise…”  
“It’s not a time travel…there is not risk of changing the future….I think….”  
“You are right….well…..both you Coulson are very similar but there is something different I think because of the different paths in your life….”  
“I die, right?”  
She was taken aback “How do you know?”  
“Because you were asking a lot about NY and I spent weeks in the hospital thinking about how could I be dead…and I was in charge of project TAHITI so I always being afraid of being used as a patient…..I am right?”  
“Yes…..and this changed you a lot also if, to be honest, I met you after NY….”  
“So we met 3 years ago, more or less…”  
“Yes and we were very close since the first moment….”  
“And we are not a couple….”  
“Nope….”  
“Then the other me is very stupid”

She smiled to him, enjoying the light flirting and the fact that also if he is Coulson, he is another Coulson, not her Coulson. It was strange but also exciting.

“Have you a girlfriend?” she asked.  
“Nope. My job is very hard and I have no time for a regular relationship….also, I have not find the right girl yet”  
“And how she will be, the right girl?”  
“Smart, brave, patient and always surprising…kind like you”  
“Slow down Casanova…..”  
“You can’t blame a guy for trying”

She was enjoying this flirting because her Coulson was always so reserved. She knows that he loves her very much but he was never open. To much pain in his life.

“I think we should come back to my office…” he said.  
“Yes, we should work some more”  
They came back in his office and they work till late.   
“Ok, I think this is our best chance. This warehouse seems the place that you are looking for” he said.  
“Do you think we could go there tomorrow?”  
“Yes. We leave early in the morning”  
“You are not going to ask for backup?”  
“No, I will leave our destination just in case but I think we could handle this mission….if you are up to it”  
“Yes, of course”  
They came back to his home.  
“Ok, time to sleep” he said.  
“Yes, I am a little tired….but I really enjoyed this day”  
“I am glad you did. I think your situation it’s kind of strange and I am hoping that I will be able to help you”  
“Phil, you are the smartest guy I know, the best Shield agent around. Also if you are not him, I know you are the same. We will be just fine”  
“Ok…and thanks for the faith in me”

They stayed in front of each other, just looking in their eyes for some minutes.

Skye was feeling strange because also if she had just met this man he was also her friend in a way and she had always had a soft spot for Coulson but their friendship was so important for her that she was not ready to put that at risk for exploring if they could be more than friend. But this situation was a kind of safe spot, a place where she could try something different.

“Ok, time to sleep” he said.  
“Ok and thanks….for everything” and she gave him a light kiss on his check “Night Phil”.  
“Night” he replied with a sweet smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Universe B – Skye’s life

Waking up in a van was not very confortable for Coulson’s back. And he was alone. He was just trying to assess the situation when Skye came back.

“Hi, good morning. Take some coffee!” she said.  
“Thanks”  
“So, I was thinking about what you asked. I have some ideas. Ready to start?”

He was delighted to watch her working on her computer, throwing ideas, finding clues. He was in love with his Skye from day one but he had never thought about doing more because he has responsibility as Director and, to be honest, he felt too old and too broken for even thinking about having a relationship with her.  
What he had with Rosalind was fun and, more important, something to prove himself that he could still have a human contact. Rosalind was safe until she was not. And when she was killed in front of his eyes, he could not take any more.   
But now he was with Skye, his Skye but also a different Skye. It was like having a chance to living a dream, also for a little. He could be with this Skye without risking of damaging his most important relationship in his life. He was selfish, he knew but he was tired of being alone.

He was so deep in thought that he missed Skye asking something.  
“What?” he asked.  
“I was asking….I know it’s none of my business….but…what happened to your hand?”  
“Things get messy during a mission….”  
“Messy?”  
“Yes…it happens”  
“I was there…I mean…the other me?”  
“Yes, we were in a mission together but you were elsewhere fighting your battle”  
“So she is a fighter”  
“Yes you are…I mean…she is….my Skye”  
“You know Phil, you said that you two are not together but the way you say ‘my Skye’ tells another story”  
“It’s just…..she does not see me like that, we are friends and this is the most important thing”  
“Well, then she is stupid!”

She was smiling and flirting a little and he felt light, as he did not feel for a long time.

“She is not stupid, you are not stupid. I am just an old guy try to do my job”  
“For an old guy you look pretty good….”  
“Thanks”  
“Thanks? Ok, let’s keep working before I do something stupid” 

Late in the afternoon she finally found a clue.

“Ok, I am pretty sure that this is the building where Hydra keep this kind of things. Early in the morning we should try to break in undercover and looking around. Ok?”  
“Ok, but how…”  
“Don’t worry, I have a plane”  
“Of course you do”

He started moving but his back did a strange sound.

“Jeez Phil, are you all right?”  
“Yes, just a little sore for the position….do you think that tonight we could go sleep in a motel? In a real bed?”  
“Of course we can. C’mon, I know a place near here”

After some minutes they were in a very large room, simple but with a real bed in the middle, a real bathroom with a real shover.  
They relax a bit and now they were in the bed, next to each other.

“It’s strange….the whole situation….it’s like I know you but I don’t. Why?” she asked.  
“I have the same feeling and maybe it’s because we know in the other universe…I don’t know if there is a cosmic connection or something…”  
“Yes….maybe….Phil?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you going to freak out if a kiss you?”  
He was startled also if he was thinking the same thing for a while “No….”  
“Good!” and she kissed him.  
“Good night Phil, sleep weel!”  
“You to Skye”


	6. Chapter 6

Universe B – Coulson’s life

Coulson and Daisy were outside the Hydra building. They were undercover with fake ID to enter the place. Coulson has his resource so they entered with no problems.  
Once inside they found out the archive where the schematics should be. They were looking for some time when Daisy called him.

“Phil, I think I found it!” she said.  
“Yes, they look like the plans that you were looking for…”  
“Let’s take them all and we could studying later”  
“Ok, let’s go”

They were almost at the elevator when a guard called them.

“hey, you two, stop! What are you doing here?”  
Coulson was thinking fast how exit this situation. They had no weapons.  
“We just get lost…this is our first day in this new office” he said.  
“Hands up”  
“Ok, it’s fine…we just want to come back to the hall…” as soon as the man was near he hit him.  
He started to fight with the man who tries to shoot a couple of times. Finally the man was on the ground.  
“Let’s go quickly….” she said.

They went to the stairs trying to avoid other guards. They were almost on ground floor when Coulson, who was behind Daisy, falls on the ground.

“Phil! What’s happening?”  
“I was shot ... it's just a scratch…”  
“A scratch? You are bleeding…c’mon, let’s try to go away. Lean on me”  
With great effort they finally reached the car.  
“We should go to a hospital…”  
“No need, the bullet has gone through…at home I have what we need for a medication”  
Daisy was not sure but she went home anyway.

Once in the apartment she put him in bed and looked for the emergency kit. She cleaned the wound and give him a painkiller.

“Are you sure you are fine?” she asked.  
“Yes…I have had worst…”  
“I bet you did but I am sorry for everything”  
“It’s not your fault, I was sloppy…it’s been a lot since I was on the field”  
“You should sleep”  
“I am stealing your bed” he said.  
“Technically it’s your bed so it’s ok…and I will stay here next to you…I want to keep an eye on you”  
“Thanks”

They were silent for a while but they were not sleeping yet.

“Phil?”  
“Uhm?”  
“Thank you…for everything, really”  
“To be honest I should thank you…this is my first time on the field after NY…I was scared but I did not want to admit…”  
“..and I get you shoot….”  
“I’ll be fine soon….”  
“I know…” she leaned toward him and kissed him gently. Then hug him being careful not to touch the wound “Sleep weel. I am here if you need anything”  
“Thanks Daisy…for everything”


	7. Chapter 7

Universe B – Skye’s life

They managed to get in without problems. Skye was able to hacker fake ID so they were inside just looking for the laboratory looking for a piece of equipment for the device that he need to build in his universe.

“Ok Phil, that’s it”  
The place was huge but they were able to find the right place in less than 20 minutes so they were heading out.  
“Ok, let’s go” he said.

They were almost outside when a couple of men saw them.  
“Run” she said and they were running between shooting.  
They were able to exit the compound before the whole Hydra army was on them.  
“Wow, that was close…and very exciting Phil. I am usually behind a PC doing my job. Being in the field it’s great”  
He was strangely silent.  
“Are you fine Phil?” she asked.  
“Yes, sorry….I was just thinking that I dragged you in the field without thinking that you are not a field agent…you could have been shoot…..”  
“I am fine and we had what we were looking for…..so stop overthinking and enjoy the win!”  
“You are right, sorry, it’s just that no matter what universe is I will always want you to be safe”

She was smiling because a life in the van as an hacker let little to human contact and family and this man just met by chance made her feel someone important, a new feeling in her solitary life.  
They arrive outside the motel. They stay silent for a minute.

“So, what’s now Phil? You are coming back?”  
“We did not know how long it would take to complete the mission so we have an appointment in five days to return. I was thinking, if it’s fine with you, thet we could spend these days together. I don’t want to assume anything but…”  
“Ok” she said.  
“Ok?”  
“Yes, it will be fun! And we could go outside the city, spend some time by the ocean. So if Hydra is looking for us it will be safer”  
“Yes, ok, you drive!”

They went to a little village on the beach, just a couple of hours from the city. They found a nice hotel and they book a room.  
“I am sorry, I don’t have money from this universe….” he said.  
“It’s fine Phil, don’t be so old-fashioned. A girl can pay too. I am usually alone in my van….this is nice, a good change for once”  
“I know but I am old-fashioned”  
“Let’s make a deal. I pay and you choose a nice and romantic restaurant where you could move my chair, pour me wine, talk to me like a lover…..things like that. Ok?”  
“Ok, that’s fair enough!”

They went to the room and change. Coulson had bought a change of clothes, nothing too fancy: a black jeans and a black shirt but it was fancy enough for the place, a nice restaurant on the beach with a table for them just in front of the ocean.

“This is good. I can’t remember the last time I had a nice dinner like that” she said.  
“Me neither. I am usually in a mission or at the base where things are, let’s just say less romantic and more sullen”.  
“Do you think that the equipment is the right one?” she asked.  
“I hope so. Hydra is trying to blow up the whole city in my universe and we should stop them. Daisy….my Skye is looking for a map with the other Coulson from this universe”  
“Do you think she was able to do it?”  
“I am sure. She is the best”  
“Of course she is, she is me”  
He smiled at her. They finish the meal and went for a walk on the beach.  
“Well Phil, that was very romantic. My money are well spent”  
He stopped and he kissed her.   
“As I said, well spent” she said and kissed him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Universe B – Coulson’s life

Coulson was able to sleep despite the wound. In the morning he found himself tangled with Daisy at his side. He tried to move her without wake her up but she was immediately alert.

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” she asked.  
“No, no, I am fine, just a little sore….told you it was just a scratch…”  
“Ok, but there was a lot of blood so don’t blame me if I was preoccupied…”  
“I am not blaming you, rather I was glad about your concern…”  
“You are not used to be pampered a little?”  
“Not really…..when May was here she used to yell at me a lot every time I was injured…I've always thought that was because she loves me but…it’s hard to tell when May is angry….”

She was smiling at his jokes and she was relieved that he was fine.

“You know, my Coulson usually gets injured on his eyebrow…it’s like a soft spot on him…always the same wound….”  
“And he gets injured a lot?” he asked, curious about the other him.  
“Well, he’s often on the field so chances are high that he gets hurt….”  
“But there is more…..”

She was silent for a while and then she was ready to talk again.

“Some months ago we were on a boat in a mission, a dangerous one. We were not together, it was my fault, and he was trying to fight a guy with a weapon that it could have killed all on board. He was selfless and he touched the weapon but this weapon began to petrify his hand and one of team cuts it off to save his life. He lost lots of blood, he wasn’t in life-danger but he spent a lot in a bed hospital and in pain. Then he was better but, also if he doesn’t talk about it, I know he’s still in pain and he’s still traumatized. I would like to help him, to let him talk, to yell at me because it was my fault but he is always close off, thinking that if he talks he is going to bother someone but I will be happy to help him…”

She was almost crying.

“Hey Daisy, it’s fine. I don’t know the details but I don’t think he blames you for his loss. If he is anything like me he knows how good you are. How could someone thinks something bad about you? You are amazing and smart and strong….”  
“You sounds just like him now….”  
“Well, we are basically the same person…”  
She was feeling better next to him and she was thinking how it was easy to be next to him. She kissed him, softly because she was scared to hurt him but soon he was kissing her back and things gets heated.  
“Are you all right with that?” he asked.  
“Yes, if you are fine and not in pain…”  
“No, no, I am fine….I just want you” and he kissed more and more.

"The next few days are going to be very interesting" thought Daisy lying on him careful of not hurt him in the wounded side.


	9. Chapter 9

Universe B – Skye’s life

They spent most of the night having sex. It was strange and familiar, new and old. 

They came back to the hotel room still kissing. When in bed she stopped.  
“Are you all right with that?” she asked.  
“Of course I am…I thought it was clear”  
“Yes, I know, you are a great kisser but there is something in your eyes….you are thinking of her, right?”  
“It’s complicated…you are you but also her…..and I love you both…”  
“But you never said that to her”  
“No, it’s difficult to explain….”  
“Ok, I understand….I am not jealous….I can’t be jealous of myself”  
“No, I suppose you can’t” and he kissed again, all night long.

The next morning he woke up and he discovered that he was happy. It wasn’t for the sex itself but because for the first time in a long time he felt like a new man with something to look forward. And then it hit him: he was going to leave her and her universe in a very short time.  
She was still sleeping next to him and she was amazing. He took the opportunity to watch her and he was peaceful. He decided to enjoy this time, no matter how short it will be.

“Good morning” she said  
He kissed her “Did you sleep well?” he asked.  
“Yes, very….this hotel is better than my van and let’s not talk about the company….”  
They keep kissing for a while.  
“What are your planes for today? Are you thinking of spending the whole day in bed?” she asked.  
“Well, that sound pleasant….”  
“Agree but…what about Hydra?”  
“I don’t think they are looking for us….but I think it will be better to be off radar for the next few days….if you don’t have somewhere to go…..”  
“No, it’s fine, it’s been a long time since my last holiday…I think I deserve some time off…..and let’s be honest: you are going to go away soon and I want to spent some time with you…”  
“Skye, I am sorry…”  
“No, it’s fine, it’s not like I didn’t know….I just want to enjoy you. Can we?”  
“Ok. It’s a nice day. Let’s go for a walk on the beach and then we could grab some lunch on the sand…”  
“Sounds fun!”  
“It will be, I promise!

The left the hotel and went to the beach, walking on the sun.

“Tell me more about you” she asked.

And he start telling her how he joined Shield, about the team, about his death, about the pain of being the Director and having to face difficult situations with your friends involved, about his hand. It was easy because she wasn’t Daisy, she was Skye, a different person, a woman who can listen to him and stand his pain, not that his Daisy couldn’t but he was being selfish with this Skye and she seems not to care. It was freely for once in his life.

“I have never had sex on the beach” she said out of the blue.  
He smiled. The beach was deserted. In a very long distance there was a bar on the beach but there was not anyone on sight.  
“I think I can fix that!”


	10. Chapter 10

Universe B – Coulson’s life

The following days flew between enjoying each other company, resting because the wound was still there, talking and, of course, having sex.  
Coulson was thinking about how wrong was his life before meeting Daisy. He was successful in his job, he had some money for the future, a flat in the city center….and he was alone, always.  
All his old relationship failed the moment he was asked to give more: more time, more involvement, more love.  
Before meeting Daisy, he didn’t realized how much important was having someone special next to you every day. Nothing particularly but just the simple things: having breakfast together, going to a movie, laughing about some stupid thing. He know that it was just a sham because Daisy was going to come back to his universe today and maybe he was feeling so right about this relationship just because he knew it was going to finish soon? Or it feels right because she was the right person on the right time?

“Are you all right?” she asked seeing him lost in his mind.  
“Yes, of course….”  
“Listen, I know how you feel because I feel the same way….but really there is no other way…”  
“I know and I knew when all of this started…”  
“I love you” she said just like that. He was taken aback “I know it’s not right because I am leaving but I have to say it….because I am not sure that I could say it to him….”  
“Well you should….he deserve to know and, at least, you could be happy together…”

They were in the point where the portal should open any time now.

“Daisy, listen….” he started.  
“No, I know, don’t say it, I will remember you, always…..”

The portal was opening now.

“I have to go but Phil…..find me, find her!” she kissed him and jumped in the portal and everything was silent.  
He stood in the field, alone, thinking about what he had just lost.

Universe B – Skye’s life

She kept saying to herself that she was going to be ready. Again and again. But now, in the field where they were waiting for the portal to open, she just wasn’t ready.  
They have spent the last five days in an amazing way, so different for her usual, solitary life. Fancy hotel, sandy beach, romantic dinner. He was perfect, the perfect man at the perfect time. And now he was going away.

“I am going to miss you…” he said.  
“Yes? Well I am not….you are so annoying, and sweet, and handsome, and sexy….how could I?” she tried to joke but she was on the verge of tears.  
“Hey, you know? In your world there is another me who, I am sure, he will be thrilled to meet you. He is a boring, old bureaucrat, he is alone and he is waiting to be saved, is waiting for you”  
She was crying now and he just hold her. They kissed and the portal opened.  
“I love you Skye, don’t ever forget that” he said.  
“So tell her, don’t be a coward” she said.  
They share another kiss and then he was gone.  
She stood in the field, alone, thinking about what she had just lost.

Universe A – Coulson and Johnson’s life

They were back for a couple of hours now. Simmons told them that they need to lay down for a bit because they were going to be a little confused. The mission was successful and the team was already working on the plan.

Coulson was on his bed, thinking about the last week. Seeing again Daisy next to him was a relief. She was safe and she was also so similar to his Skye. He didn’t knew what to do but Skye told him not to be a coward so he wasn’t going to.

A light knock on his door woke him from his thoughts. He opened the door.  
“Were you sleeping? I am sorry if you were…” Daisy said.  
“No, no, I was just thinking about the whole thing…”  
“Yes, me too. What a week, right?” he let her come in his room. They sit on the bed.  
“So, how was the other me?” he asked.  
“You know, a lot like you but different….he is not Director but he is a top agent. And he have a secretary!”  
“Really? That’s not fair….” he joked.  
“And he has a nice flat and he is very flirting…”  
“He is?”  
“Yes”  
They stayed silent for a while.  
“Listen Coulson, I need you to tell something”  
“Me too. You first”  
“Something happened when I was there and I think it’s only fair to tell you but I want you to feel comfortable with it, I am not going to pressure you into something that maybe you just don’t fell….” he stopped her with a kiss “so, you too…”  
“Yes” he said.  
“And you are good with it?”  
“Yes, Skye opened my eyes….I was to coward to act but she was right….and if you feel the same….”  
“Yes, yes. I was scared but Phil opened my eyes too…I want this, I want you”  
They lay in bed together, happy to start a new life. A new beginning was in front of them. And they have just to thank each other. At least the "other" each other.

Universe B – Phil and Skye

Skye was alone in her van, again. The last day was difficult. After spending a week with Coulson, being alone was sad, very sad. She was just trying to concentrate on her hacking but it wasn’t very hard to do it. She kept thinking about him.  
A noise outside her van let her alert. Maybe she was distracted and the FBI or the CIA was now outside her van, ready to catch her. Rookie mistake. She was ready to defend herself. She opened the door. He was there.  
“I. My name is Phil”


End file.
